Beverage containers or cans generally have a lid having a score line or lines defining a tear panel which is opened when a riveted tab pushes in the tear panel when the back of the tab is raised and thereby creates the primary opening of the can.
The primary or pour opening in many known designs, in addition to being the exit for the liquid in the can, is also the entrance for air to replace the exiting liquid. This dual use of the primary opening interferes with smooth pouring of the liquid contents. Accordingly, there have been many attempts, mostly unsuccessful, to provide a second, vent opening or tear panel and a convenient means or apparatus for opening both the pour and vent tear panels.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0108552 to Tamarit Rios discloses a method and apparatus for opening both a pour opening and a vent opening on a beverage can using a single pull tab. The Tamarit Rios invention may be improved upon, particularly with regard to design for manufacture and other refinements and optimizations.